Crazed Battle: Mizu Kurosaki vs. Tennaito
Two Demons "Stop right there!" yelled an officer who was chasing a a black haired man. The man turned around and said, "Geez, must you chase after me?" The officer smirked and said, "I'm just here to take you in...to HELL!" The officer started to implode into a horrific creature. The man smirked and said, "James gave me an easy one. I don't have time for this small fry." He drew his sword and said, "You should tell Lucifer that he's getting dumber thinking B-rank demons have a chance against me, Mizu Kurosaki." He then slashed the demon, causing it to screech in pain as it was dragged beneath the earth's surface. Mizu sheathed his sword and pulled out his White Book. He scratched out the photo of the demon he faced. He sighed and headed over to a bar. As he walked inside, he saw a strange looking man with a tattered coat on and greasy, scraggly hair. He could tell that the man was very tall, judging how his position was when was sitting. Mizu smirked and headed over to him. "Hey, you dead or something?" Within no time at all, Mizu was off his feet, dangling from six inches up, being held aloft by the large hand of the man he had just greeted. The blackened flesh of his large mandible was nearly crushing Mizu's neck, easily, like it was a toothpick. Any more pressure and he could pass out. Surprisingly, and out of practice, the tall, looming figure spoke in a scraping voice, most well described as rusty swords sliding along each other in conflict, pushing with all the strength they had. "You...Guilty...Many things...Judgement...Will pass..." He used his other hand to reach into his Coat, slowly pulling out a strange tanto he had found off of a recent victim. He raised it slowly to just below Mizu's ribcage, slowly moving forward. At this rate, he would be pushing the blade deep into the man's stomach in half a second. Mizu grabbed the blade and said, "Hmm, your just like that Yagami kid I heard about in the news. Cept he could speak proper english." There was a very sickening sound, and when Mizu looked down, the blade had passed into his stomach. As soon as Tennaito felt Mizu's hand on the blade, he thrust as hard and as fast as he could, knowing he had to kill fast and hard. He let go of Mizu's neck, dropping him on the floor, leaving the blade in his gut, and walked out of the bar. Inside, the bar tender and other guys were worrying over Mizu, one ran to get help. The Mizu on the floor then smirked and disappeared. "Feisty aren't we?" Tennaito stopped in his tracks. He ofm all people could hear that arrogant sentence, and he hated it like he hated criminals... He turned around and walked seemingly calmly back to the bar, while leaving imprints in the ground the size of his boots. He stood over "Mizu", and lifted his foot above his head. He brought it down with an ugly crunch, crushing the man's head. But this was not the sound of the man's skull being shattered under a size twenty boot. It was the sound of the bar's floor panels being destroyed under his heel. Tennaito looked around, scaring the men in the bar, causing the bartender to faint, some even ran and one even begged to stay alive. Suddenly, he shot his head upwards, flicked his arm up, and just barely missed Mizu Kurosaki, who was hiding on the ceiling. "Hi," said an impish Mizu. "You blew this place up. Your going to hell." There was a crunching sound, as Tennaito had punched his fingers into the wall and was climbing up to get to Mizu. When he reached the top, he swung off of his spot from the pipes that had grabbed and kicked Mizu down to the ground, landing with a loud crunching thud, still on his feet. He pulled out a kunai, rushing Mizu as he landed himself. Mizu stood up and began to laugh manaically. "That tickled..." He then was standing behind Tennaito, with his blade freshly coated with blood. The blood of Tennaito. "You have to do better then that." He then kicked Tennaito out of the bar, through a wall.